


敵

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Это Коразон решил сам.
Kudos: 2





	敵

**Author's Note:**

> Приветка для аска, просто зарисовка

Коразон, открыв окно, оперся о подоконник и поджег очередную сигарету. 

Жизнь он представлял себе совершенно не так. Кажется, она окончательно перевернулась в тот день, когда на карточке, с помощью которой он общался с Дофламинго, Росинант вывел одно-единственное слово.

てき. 

敵. 

Враг. 

И когда он только стал врагом собственному брату?.. Когда впервые услышал гневный крик избалованного ребенка, осознавшего, что с ним больше никто не будет нянчиться? Когда в ужасе смотрел заплаканными глазами на готовую растерзать их всех толпу? Когда умолял, истерично захлебываясь слезами, не трогать отца? Когда его нашли Дозорные и забрали с собой? 

Или когда принял решение шпионить за Дофламинго, чтобы не дать ему превратить мир в самый настоящий ад, о котором он знал не понаслышке?.. 

Никто не заставлял его возвращаться. Сенгоку до последнего был против и слушать не хотел о том, чтобы Росинант брал на себя столь опасную миссию. Даже Гарп, державший своих внуков в ежовых рукавицах, стучал кулаками по столу и рычал, что ни за что не отправит новобранца в это волчье логово, и если ему, Коразону, так уж хотелось отведать хорошего тумака, то выходить из кабинета Главнокомандующего ему было совсем не обязательно. 

Росинант улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по легким разливается тепло, постепенно добираясь до самых кончиков его бледных, нервных пальцев, сжимавших тлеющую сигарету. С ним действительно носился весь Дозор: он поименно мог вспомнить каждого, кто оставался следить за ним в самые первые дни пребывания на базе. Спустя какое-то время его начали тренировать – никто не знал, что стоит делать с буквально возникшим из воздуха ребенком, но Сенгоку распорядился задокументировать его как новобранца, и довольно скоро Коразон проявил лучшие свои качества. 

И сколько ему было лет?.. Шесть? Восемь?.. Он потерял практически все, и удивительно, как много дозорные сумели ему дать: от природы ласковый, открытый и тянущийся к людям, он расположил к себе почти всех, и в первую очередь верховного главнокомандующего, который заменил ему отца. Сейчас это вызывало у него грустную улыбку: Сенгоку пользовался таким авторитетом, что Коразон мог творить все что угодно, зная, что никогда не получит нагоняй, но даже его шалости были совершенно безвредными. Он, например, побаивался вице-адмирала Акаину и старался поменьше попадаться ему на глаза – особенно когда узнал, что он до безумия обожает бонсаи. Когда он рассказал об этом своему названному отцу, командующий флотом расхохотался во весь голос и тут же поделился с Гарпом, который уже полчаса пытался стащить со стола печенье. Оба мудро посоветовали никому об этом больше не говорить, но вряд ли информация о нежном хобби Сакадзуки не вышла за пределы комнаты. 

Кизару, кажется, присутствия ребенка на базе не замечал вовсе, но изредка снисходил до того, чтобы показать пару приемов. Аокидзи, как правило, даже не закрывал кабинет и растягивался прямо на полу, а потому любопытный мальчик вдоль и поперек изучил приказы, короткие неаккуратные пометки огрызком карандаша, расписание тренировок и миссий и бесконечные пылящиеся на полке награды. Особенное удовольствие ему доставляло слушать короткие перебранки: вице-адмирала Кузана практически невозможно было вывести из себя в частности потому, что он засыпал на полуслове, а в плавание отправлялся только в компании любимой желтой раскладушки. 

О-Цуру-сан была куда строже и требовательнее: она бдительно следила за Росинантом и не стеснялась наказывать мальчика по справедливости. Иногда Сенгоку пытался воспротивиться и постоять за ребенка, используя свои власть и авторитет, но тут же сам получал сдержанный нагоняй – и за компанию с сунувшим в кабинет нос Гарпом отправлялся заниматься какой-нибудь скучной бумажной работой, которой у этой женщины всегда находилось предостаточно. 

Будущее его было предопределено – оно стало известно в тот момент, когда он проснулся на корабле Дозорных. Но никто из людей, готовившим его к службе, не стремился стравливать его с Дофламинго. 

Это Коразон решил сам. 

てき. 

敵. 

Враг. 

Он сам стал ему врагом. 

В дверь постучали – и Росинант, поворачиваясь, поджег собственную шубу, которую еще не успел снять: он прибыл на базу, чтобы отчитаться о результатах первого этапа миссии. Пытаясь затушить перья, он тут же упал на пол и на какое-то время привычно замер – торопиться ему все равно было некуда. 

– Росинант? – раздался знакомый голос. – Не побеседуешь с новобранцами? У них есть пара вопросов. 

Молодой человек неторопливо поднялся на ноги и поднял голову. 

– Мне понадобится пара… – он зажег сигарету. – …минут. Надеюсь, рядом не будет сидеть О-Цуру-сан, чтобы оценивать мой уровень подготовки, – улыбнулся он… и, пытаясь показать оттопыренный большой палец, потерял равновесие. 

Ну, от него же никто не просил кошачьей грации, правда?..


End file.
